


Rumors

by bre_meister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Secret Relationship, just a cute little story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bre_meister/pseuds/bre_meister
Summary: Claire Redfield rather enjoyed her job at TerraSave, in fact, she was very proud of the work she did for the company. But that didn’t mean that she particularly enjoyed all of her...amazing... co-workers.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little One-shot inspired by the prompt: Leon visiting TerraSave pre Rev 2.

Claire Redfield rather enjoyed her job at TerraSave, in fact, she was very proud of the work she did for the company. Helping those affected by bio terrorism and lobbying to prevent it is what she has dedicated her life to. Ever since Raccoon City Claire knew that this was her calling and TerraSave gave her an avenue to do just that - fight the big bad corporations. She may not be on the front lines like her brother, Chris, but Claire was making a difference in her own way and that’s truly what mattered.So, Claire Redfield may indeed enjoy her job, but that didn’t mean that she particularly enjoyed all of her... _ amazing _ ... co-workers. 

  
  


Just because TerraSave was an organization of amazing people doing amazing things, does not mean that it was exempt from the gossip,cattiness, and over all general rumor mill that always seemed to appear when a bunch of people are stuffed in a building and made to work together for long periods of times. Claire always tries to avoid that side of things when it comes to socializing with others in her building but, no matter how hard she tries, those little gossip bugs always seem to worm their way into her ear eventually.

  
  


There had been a rumor making its way through the office. It didn't start as a rumor. It started as a simple fact - the higher ups were meeting with a DSO agent well versed on the bio terror scene to discuss how to better use resources to help in times of crisis. It was later revealed that the specific agent in question was none other than Leon S. Kennedy.

  
  


Claire couldn’t lie that she was excited to see her friend under more normal circumstances, especially after Harvardville. In fact that specific incident was probably why they were having the meeting in the first place. Nonetheless, almost everyone in the office knew about the Harvardville incident and a select few even knew minor details of her time in Raccoon City on that fateful night. Claire somehow found herself becoming the center of the office’s rumor mill. She could hear whispers through her cracked office door of the things she and Leon had done together - some false,some true, some utterly ridiculous and outlandish, and some a little more raunchy and definitely not appropriate for the workplace. Claire had to admit that those were her favorites though, they tended to make her giggle just a little. 

Eventually some of the bolder blabber mouths would approach her and ask questions. Claire always gave truthful responses but sometimes she intentionally left the answer vague and open to interpretation to see how the rumor mill would spin it. She was truly making it all into a game at this point. Most of the questions were harmless though; variations on the same things: 

  
  


_ Is he hot?  _

_ What’s he like? _

_ Did he really do...?  _

Eventually those vague answers and simple questions weren’t enough to satisfy the hungry ears of the TerraSave workers and that explains how Claire found herself in her current situation - cornered in  _ her own office _ being interrogated about her non-existent sex life with a certain special agent. 

“I’m telling you nothing has ever happened between us and quite frankly, i’m kind of tired of this whole thing.” This inquiry had been going on for several minutes and Claire was fed up. Unfortunately, Claire knew the three women blocking her door were not going to let up. The interview was set to take place this week but the specific day was unknown and that alone had driven the excitement of the whole situation to new levels. Claire sighed, resigning herself to her fate.

“Common Claire there has to be something!”

“You’re telling me that you escaped a life or death situation with that hunk of a man  _ twice _ and not once did you guys have a ‘thank God we’re alive’ moment?”

Claire looked quizzically at Mary, the girl that just spoke. She wasn't exactly sure what she was insinuating exactly. She’d had so many close calls that night and many other nights like it. She's sure every moment since then has been some semblance of ‘thank God I’m somehow still here’.

“Ya know…” Steph, the most timid of the three, trailed off; making a suggestive motion with her hands. She looked very uncomfortable which was ironic considering what she and her friends were asking. Claire feigned ignorance at the motion - she was most definitely not enjoying this conversation and she was going to make sure Steph felt every moment of her pain as well.

“For Christ sake we want to know if you had sex! Hot, hard, survival sex!” Becky apparently did not have the same qualms that Steph did.

Claire tried to keep her laughter in, she really did. But that outburst combined with the tomato red blush on Steph's face; she really couldn’t help it. Even Mary seemed to look a little off put by Becky’s straight forward statement.

“No,” Claire managed to make out through her laughter, “Leon and I are just really great friends with a lot of shared trauma. Something like that bonds you in a way you three could never understand and I genuinely hope you’ll never have to.”

“You’re right I’m sorry for asking.” Steph whispered before ducking out of her office and back into the open, common area that housed some of the cubicles and hallways that lead to the many conference rooms on the floor. Mary gave a similar sentiment before leaving as well. Becky however seemed to be a bit more stubborn. Claire supposed that was to be expected from the self-proclaimed queen of office gossip.

“I  _ really _ don’t get it. I mean, yeah, I don’t understand the shared trauma thing but still. There is no way I, having survived such a dangerous situation, would not have jumped on that hot ass as soon as we got clear.”

“Well, to be fair we did have a child watching us twenty- four- seven. Not to mention the gun shot in my shoulder we were trying to keep from getting infected.”

Becky turned around only to see the ‘hot ass’ in question standing behind her in the doorway. Becky let out a strangled, embarrassed noise. 

“A-agent Kennedy! I’m - I. No disrespect I’m so sorry. Sorry Claire.” Becky attempted to back up her statement, eventually deciding better of it and escaping into the common area to avoid more embarrassment.

Claire chuckled a little. No doubt Becky went straight to the break room to enlighten everyone with the information that the DSO agent had arrived and is currently in Claire’s office.

“You probably shouldn’t have embarrassed her like that. Now we only have a few minutes to talk before people start not - so - casually walking by my office to see what we’re doing. The rumors we’re bad enough before.”

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself.” The edges of Leon’s mouth turned up in a smirk. He always had loved joking around, even when in full ‘Agent Kennedy’ mode. His comedic nature tended to show itself through small quips and puns as a way to make light of situations but only when there wasn’t any immediate danger.

“Of course you couldn’t. Whatever you wanted to say you should probably make it quick. I can already see heads popping up over the cubicles.” Claire leaned over her desk, looking around Leon at her nosy co - workers outside. It was more of a show for him, she wasn’t too concerned about what would happen if they were caught talking for an extended amount of time. Friends talk all the time... _ right? _

  
  


“Why hello to you, old friend. If you’re going to be like that maybe I should just leave all together. I came all this way and sat through a boring meeting that I really didn’t need to be prest for and you can’t even spare me a  _ ‘hi, how have you been?’ _ ”

Claire leveled her eyes at him before replying in the most sarcastic tone she could muster,

“ _ Hi, how have you been?” _

“ Well, I have just been informed that my ass is indeed hot, so amazing, thanks for asking.” Claire let out a snort at his reference to Becky’s obsession with his ass

“Anyway, since our current location is compromised, would you maybe like to go to lunch with me? I don’t really know the city but i’m starving so I need someone to show me around.”

“Oh, so now I've been demoted to glorified tour guide?”

“ I’ll buy you food.” Claire pretended to contemplate the offer in an exaggerated fashion. She knew she still had a little over a half hour for her lunch break and it would be nice to catch up with Leon. The decision really was a no brainier.

“Well I can’t say no to free food,” Leon’s smirk grew, “ and I guess I can stand to hang out with you for a little bit.” The smirk fell off of her friend’s face and Claire couldn’t help but laugh a little.

  
  


“Common, I know a great Greek place a few blocks from here.”

Leon stepped out of the office while Claire grabbed her purse, phone, and jacket. When she was ready she led him to the elevator that took them down to the main floor where they exited the building together. 

Claire told him which direction they would have to go to get to the restaurant and they walked in silence until she was sure that anyone peeking out of the windows at TerraSave would no longer be able to see them clearly enough.

One look of confirmation was all it took; suddenly Claire Redfield was being kissed by Leon S. Kennedy in the middle of the sidewalk. Thankfully there weren’t many people around to witness but in that very moment, Claire couldn’t care less if there was. She had been waiting for this for so long.

After Harvardville the two survivors kept in contact. They were finally able to spend time somewhere ‘normal’ and their long time friendship blossomed into something more. Unfortunately, because of their jobs and current living situations, their romantic relationship was one of distance. They knew when this all started it was going to be hard but what worth keeping was ever easy? They visited each other when they had time off and they called almost daily. The stars seemed to align for them a few weeks ago when Leon told her his job was sending him out to TerraSave headquarters for a series of meetings thus, they would be able to spend the weekend together. She’s been looking forward to it for weeks.

When they finally broke apart, foreheads now touching, Leon whispered in her ear and Claire felt she was about to melt,

“I thought we’d never get away from all your nosy co-workers.”

“Me too, but we're here now, together. Just you and me.” Claire really didn’t want to think about her co-workers right now. She just wanted to enjoy this time with Leon before they had to separate again.

“Just you and me?” Leon chuckled a little, looking around to make a point of the pedestrians milling about around them. Claire slapped his arm playfully,

“You know what I meant.” Claire grabbed his hand and started down the street again, back to the mission at hand.

“Don’t think I forgot about your promise to buy lunch.”

“Of course you wouldn’t, angel wings.” Claire blushed at the nickname he had taken to calling her. She assumed it was a call back to her classic jacket the night they met but she'd have to ask him about it to confirm her suspicions. 

But right now, that wasn’t important. No, all that really mattered was that they were together in this moment right now and Claire relishes in that. They can worry about the future later.

“By the way,” Leon whispers in her ear, “We are totally having ‘hot,hard, survival sex’ as soon as I get you home.”

“Oh I thought that went without saying.” The crooked smirk on his face was all the answer she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting/ and or leaving kudos. Interacting with you guys is always fun so if you have any ideas or prompts feel free to leave them in a comment!


End file.
